El Diario de Maka
by Merry Takanashi
Summary: Maka llega a una ciudad nueva para ella *Death City* por culpa del divorcio de sus padres, El primer dia de clases conoce a un chico que le llama mucho la atencion y extraños sentimientos nacen por el...
1. Chapter 1: Conociendo a Soul Evans

Ese día despeste con los suaves rayos del sol que entraban por mi ventana...Me costo trabajo acostumbrarme a la tenue luz pero cuando lo logré me estire aún acostada en mi cómoda cama y una vez ya bien despierta me levanté y me dirigí al baño con una toalla en mano.

Detrás de mi cerré la puerta con llave por simple costumbre...me bañé lo más rápido que pude como siempre. Al salir volví a mi cuarto a ponerme una pequeña faldita blanca con una blusa lila de tirantes y una chamarra morada con mis tenis tipo converse de poca botita y después agarré mis papeles, mis llaves, mi celular y salí del departamento.

Me encontré a unas cuadras más adelante a mi molestos padre Spirit pero está ves no lo ignore y me fui con el ya que era nueva en esa extraña ciudad y no sabía donde quedaba el Shibusen.

-Buenos días- le dije a mi padre quién era un mujeriego que estaba en tramites de divorcio con mi madre por lo mismo y ya que mamá viajaba mucho tuve que venir con mi padre pero le dije que viviría yo sola y haci fue.

-Hola hija como estas?!-me saludo con un fuerte abrazo mientras en sus ojos se veían corazoncitos

-Bien...pero más vale irnos ya o llegaré tarde a mi inscripción.

sí mi inscripción a medio curso ya que el divorcio hizo que me cambiara de escuela.

Cuando llegamos al Shibusen nos dirigimos a la dirección que era un cuarto gigantesco con unos arcos rojos a la entrada y hasta el final un escritorio con un tipo que llevaba una máscara de shinigami y un extraño atuendo todo negro. Ahí adentro era tan grande como para hacer un alberge para más de 500 personas y olía extrañamente a piña con coco pero nunca vi ni una piña y memos un coco.

-Hola hola...-saludo el que según yo era el director con la máscara- haci que tú eres maka albarn la hija de Spirit y Kami ehh !- dijo al fin con un tono algo...hmmm infantil para ser un director.

Mi primer clase se encontraba en el 4 piso con un tal Stein. Al entrar al aula fueron a parar a gran velocidad tres bisturis justo lado de mi cabeza (los esquive a tiempo) el que parecía ser el profesor le estaba a punto de hacer algo raro a una pobre criatura.

El profesor es alto con cabello como gris blanquisco tenía unos lentes y un tornillo atravesado en la cabeza... vestía un suéter hecho con muchos trozos de tela, unos pantalones unas botas y una larga bata blanca con muchas costuras al igual que en su cara y cuello tenía puntadas.

-Tú!- me señaló el que creía era el profesor- tú debes ser la hija de inútil de Spirit no es así?-

-Para mi desgracia si-dije un poco avergonzaba porque 56 alumnos escucharon que era hija de Spirit. -Maka ...-tardó en decir mi apellido así que lo complete

-Albarn... me llamó Maka Albarn-dije rapidamente

-eso eso... basta de pláticas y siéntate hmmm...-revisó todo el salón- alado de evans

-y quién es evans?...-pregunté con un poco de lógica para que supiera que no conocía a nadie ahí

-Yo...-se oyó entre los alumnos mientras se paraba un peliblanco, con postura jorobada, chamarra negra con dorado unos pantalones rojos y una vandita blanca que decía "Soul", y sus ojos eran de un color carmesin y sonreír de una forma un tanto pervertida que dejaba ver su peligrosa dentadura de tiburón -. -okey...-dije y me dirigí a el.

Llegué y me senté junto a el como sí nada, no me daba buena espina ese Ta evans pero..

-Hola me llamó Soul evans -dijo casi con un susurro porque el profesor seguía viéndome

-Maka Albarn- dije lo más cortante.

-Que clase te toca después?-dijo aún en susurros pero se acerco más a mi y ahora sí le puse toda mi atención ya que no quería ver como el maestro abría al pobre animal

-lo está diseccionand...será mejor que no veas sí quieres tener apetito para la hora del almuerzo- finalizó al ver mi rostro que me imagino que tenía una expresión de pregunta y asusto

-ok...me to-toca hmmm...con marie~sensei-dije viendo la hoja que me había dado el director...no termine de ver los demás ya que evans me había quitado el horario-oyee...

-Bien tenemos las mismas clases-dijo con un tono triunfal.

-hmmm...y?-dije

-como que y?...-dijo el ahora viéndome a mi en ves de mi horario- pues que ya conoces a alguien en todas tus clases y puedo pasarte los apuntes de medio curso que llevamos-finalizó triunfalmente.

La verdad es que tenía razón pero no me imaginaba a alguien como el tomando apuntes con ese aspecto de chico mal portado.

-oh vamos...tú?-dije aguantando la carcajada que se avecinaba- está bien que te acabó de conocer pero...vamos un chico como tú se ve que no toma apuntes

-oye oye claro que tomo apuntes...soy un chico tan guay que necesito ser bueno es las clases-dijo pero al instante supe que mentia-ok no pero... conozco a alguien que sí tiene todos los apuntes haha!

-ok dime quién es y yo se los pediré-dije-no te necesito para eso- eso no le pareció mucho pero aún así me lo dijo

-ves esa chica?-señaló a una chica con cabello largo negro recogido en una cola y vestía un vestido color beige con una estrella en el pecho.

-se llama Tsubaki, ella es hasta ahora la mejor de la clase y yo la conozco-dijo y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo más llegaron 4 bisturis hacia nosotros que provenían del profesor

-Terminaron de charlar?-pregunto

-sí ... gracias- dije poniéndome lo más sinicamente posible lo cual me costo que me sacaran del salón con evans.

-hey...evans perdón por que te sacaran del salón por mi culpa-me disculpe

-oh no te preocupes siempre me sacan-dijo rascándose la nuca- ah y no me digas evans...sólo dime soul ¿vale?

-bueno y ahora que asemos ?-dije sin saber de que hablar

-No lo se... esperar a que llegué el descanzo talvez?.

-Nadamas?-dije de lo más normal pero después me di cuenta de mi gran error.

-Pues que más querías hacer eh?-lo dijo entre risas el maldito de evans.

-...-lo pensé y después-...maka...CHOP!.

y dos segundos después evans estaba tirado en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza causa de mi libro

-No me refería a eso maldito evans pervertido!-dije para después darle la espalda y cruzarme de brazos haciendo pucheros-bakaa!

-ok ok tranquila sólo bromeaba-dijo con voz de niño pequeño-bueno vamos aaa...hmmm...el parque?

-el parque?-repeti-pero aún faltan clases no?

-sí pero sid no vino y marie está en junta así que ya no hay más clases

-vale pues...te creere-dije algo dudosa.

Después de 15 minutos caminado llegamos al parque donde había dos canchas... una de basketball y otra de fútbol y a los lados había gradas para ver los partidos y del lado izquierdo junto a la canchas de basket había un pequeño sendero de piedra que conducía a una banca solitaria en medio de arbustos (que como lo se?... simple, porque soul me llevó ahí)

-te gusta?-pregunto mientras se sentaba y yo ocupaba el otro espacio de la banca.

-bonito...-dije para luego ponerme roja a más no poder-pero...solitario

-jajajaja sí...pensé que te gustaría ya que es un lugar tranquilo.

-tienes razón es muy hermoso.

Nos pasamos todo el día platicando y jugado cosas tontas...de hecho me sentí muy tranquila al estar junto a ese extraño albino que por alguna razón sentía que ya lo conocía.

-y que me dices de tú familia?-.

-a...bueno...no suelo hablar de eso pero...-empezó a decir mientras se rascaba la nuca- se ve que eres una persona tranquila así que serás la primer persona en saberlo... aunque muchos ya lo sospechan pero no saben la verdad...

-...-espere a que el hablará

-Provengo de la familia de músicos Evans... tengo un hermano mayor... Wes Evans y bueno vivia en una gran mansión al este de california tenía sirvientes y todo lo que yo quisiera pero mi padre me obligaba desde muy pequeño a tocar un instrumento así que se tocar la flauta, el violín, la trompeta, la viola, la guitarra y el piano... ninguno de ellos me gustaba pero mi padre me hacia elegir un nuevo instrumento cada año hasta que me decidí por el piano... hasta que llegó el día de mi presentación a los 11 años hicieron una gran fiesta para mostrar mi talento pero me escape con mi hermano Wes no sabíamos a donde íbamos y pues llegamos aquí después de semanas y todo eso...ahora vivo con el a unas cuadras de aquí; el trabaja y yo estudio pero Wes aún habla con nuestros padres y pronto habrá una reunión para que Wes, mi madre, mi padre y yo toquemos como la familia exitosa de músicos Evans sólo que no se sí pueda soportarlo-finalizó

-woow así que no te llevas muy bien con tus padres?-dije

-sí...pero en fin, no quiero ir sólo a esa fiesta

-...qui-quieres ir con...conmigo?-ese albino extraño se puso muy rojo al hacer esa pregunta y no pude aguantar y reí

-claro...porque no?- dije algo divertida.


	2. Chapter 2: De compras con Liz

_Hola chicos que tal bueno como veran es mi primet fic y no se si les gustara o de plano lo odiaran (ojala no lo odien T.T) bueno pues me estoy esforzando mucho para que quede genial n.n Bueno eh aqui el segundo capitulo._

_Soul ester no me pertenece, solo este Fic sacado de mi rara imaginacion._

**Capitulo 2: De compras con Liz**

Todos los días hablábamos y nos divertíamos mucho de hecho casi siempre nos sacaban de clases por platicar aunque en realidad yo llevaba ya todos los trabajos y a la semana de llegar me empecé a juntar con los amigos de soul eran muy buenas personas.

Tsubaki eras hermosa y lista y andaba con Black Star, un cabernicola con complejo de dios de cabello azul que es el mejor amigo de soul. Kid es el hijo del director y está obsesionado con la simetría, su cabellos es negro y tiene tres rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo. siempre está con dos chicas las "hermanas tomphson" liz y patty...Liz es alta de cabello rubio y tiene una gran obsesión con tomar prestada la tarjeta de crédito de Kid y comprar mucha ropa... y patty pues es un poco más baja que su hermana pero tiene más delantera que Liz tambien con el cabello rubio pero corto y de distinto tono, ella está obsesionada con las jirafas y se comporta como una niña pequeña.

pasaron 3 semanas después de haber llegado al grupo de soul y el me aviso que en 10 dias mas sería la fiesta hacia que tenía que conseguir ropa formal.

-Liz...-le llame mientras ella se observaba las uñas en el descanso

-sí? que pasa maka~chan ?-.

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar un vestido formal para ir a una fiesta-soul me dejó muy claro que no le dijera nada a sus amigos sobre su familia.

-claro pero dime...de casualidad no vas a la misma fiesta que soul?-me pregunto muy misteriosa mientras me echaba de esas miradas confidentes de ella alzando una ceja

-que yo sepa no...porque?-vaya jamás se me daba el mentir pero salió tan normal que hasta yo me la pude haber creído

-soul también me pidió hace unos días que lo ayudara a buscar algo "cool" para una reunión de familia con su nueva novia-me dijo muy picara está y no pude evitar ponerme roja ante las palabras de Liz-aja los caché !- dijo señalandome.

-no no te equivocas -dije lo más normal-lo que pasa esque yo...yo también tengo una reunión con mi familia ya que-que mi-mi prima se casa.

-ho ok entiendo...-se la creyó muy rápido-bueno te ayudare.

-hay muchas gracias.

A los pocos días en la tarde me llevó al centro comercial a ver vestidos me probé miles de muchos colores y al final me decidí por un negro que tenía un gran escote y justamente estaba hecho para chicas con poco pecho como yo porque abajo del pecho tenía una cinta roja que resaltaba mi poco pecho convirtiendo en uno moderado, era largo hasta arriba de las rodillas y tenía mangas de esas que son abajo del hombro para resaltar el cuello y también compré unas zapatillas negras de gamusa con plataforma un poco altos para mi gusto pero Liz y la vendedora me dijeron que me veía muy bien asi que los compré con un lindo bolso negro más o menos pequeño negro de metal y un abrigo rojo carmesi que llegaba al largo del vestido me sentia un poco darqueta pero la verdad es que me veía muy bien.

-muchas gracias Liz creo que con esto bast...-me interrumpió -no no definitivamente no-dijo-falta lo más importante...

-que cosa?-dije algo confundía

-Victoria Secret!.

Con eso fue suficiente para entender a que se refería y quise decirle algo pero no me dijo y me arrastro hasta ahí haciéndome comprar un hermoso brassier negro de encaje con adornos en las orillas rojos y unos hermosos boxers pequeñitos igual negro de encaje con adornos rojos en los bordes. Una ves en mi casa guardé todo eso para el gran día que era en 4 días aunque Liz antes de irnos pasó a una joyería porque decía que quería un collar y compró uno muy caro con incrustraciones de diamante lo gruardo en una caja negra de gamusa cuadrada y se fue hablando con alguien pero en fin esa fue ki gran escurcion al centro comercial.

Liz me seguía insistiendo para que le dijera a que cena iría pero no logró que le dijera más que lo que ya le había contado.

-3 horas después-

Estaba muy cómoda en mi departamento viendo la T.V. cuando recibí un mensaje de soul...

"Hola Maka...emmm te importaría que nos viéramos para hablar?... bueno sí sí te espero en el parque en la banca de siempre a las 5:40... te estaré esperando"

Me sorprendió mucho su mensaje pero lo bueno es que aviso con tiempo para poder arreglarme. una ves arreglada espere a que dieran las 5:27 para salir del departamento e ir al parque.

_Que les parecio?... Aburrido, normal, lo amaron o lo odiaron :P_

_Para que creen que le haya hablado Soul a Maka? :3 denme ideas para el tercer capitulo o para la historia en general vale? intentare sacar lo mejor de mi imaginacion con cada capitulo :D Reviews? *-* Sayonara n.n _


	3. Chapter 3: Un secreto solo de dos

_Hola chicos que tal les va pareciendo el Fic? :3 Espero y bien ya que solo tenia escritos los 2 primeros capitulos y una pequeña parte del tercero xD y pues este fic en realidad lo tenia escrito desde hace muchisimo tiempo y retomar la historia me a tomado un poco de trabajo ya que tengo memoria de corto plazo y pues tarde en recordad n.n por cierto muchas gracias por seguir el Fic ya que eso me da ánimos de seguir subiendo los nuevos capítulos pero bueno ya no los entretengo y sin mas empecemos con el tercer capitulo._

_Como ya saben soul eater no me pertenece, solo esta genial historia que a mi punto de vista es genial._

**Capitulo 3: Un secreto solo de dos.**

Cuando llegué al parque fui directo a la banca donde lo encontré sentado dándome la espalda y cuando oyó mis pasos volteó...

Tenía los ojos llorosos y tenía golpes en la cara lo cual hizo que fuera corriendo hacia el.

-que te pasó?- pregunté realmente preocupada

-Mi...mi hermano me golpeó y me corrió del departamento-lo dijo llorando lo cual ocasión que le diera un abrazo- perdón sí te molesto a ti Maka pero, es poco cool que los demás me vean así, así que pensé que tú podrías ayúdame dándome alojamiento en tú casa por un tiempo... ¿Podrías?- finalizó

-Emm... Claro ven deja te ayudó, tengo que curarte-lo agarré y pase su brazo por atrás de mi hombro para ayudarlo a caminar.

Llegando a casa lo deje sentado en el sofá mientras corría por el botiquin cuando por fin lo encontré regrese a la sala a curarlo tenía un golpe en el ojo y se estaba agarrando el estómago como sí le hubiera dado puñetazos.

Lo cure y lo vende, le dije que me esperará en la sala mientras yo limpiaba el otro cuarto y a decir verdad no estaba muy desordenado, ya que el departamento venía amueblado sólo quite un poco de cajas que había dejado ahí y le di unas almohadas y cobijas.

-Ve a acostarte un rato mientras preparó la cena- le dije al peliblanco

-Muchas gracias Maka, encerio...esto es tan poco cool- se sonrojo un poco ante lo último y fue a acostarse.

Yo por lo mientras hacia la cena pensando en que habría pasado entre el y su hermano Wes para que lo golpera y lo corriera.

Ya eran casi las 8 cuando fui al cuarto de Soul para avisarle que ya estaba la cena, toque la puerta y no obtuve respuesta del otro lado así que decidí abrir, estaba todo oscuro pero gracias a que entraba un poco de luz de la ventana pude ver al peliblanco acostado con los ojos cerrados, se veía tranquilo.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a la cama y me agaché a su altura para verle mejor, su rostro que estaba tan sereno en un sueño profundo era realmente hermoso, pose mi mano en sus cabellos rebeldes que caían en su rostro y los aparte suavemente, me acerque aún más, estábamos a escasos centímetros...

_"Pero que mierda haces Maka?" _pensé al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo _"Estas idiota? que diablos ibas a hacer, a besarlo?"_ el pensar lo último reacciones y deje de discutir con mi mente, me levanté rápidamente y salí del cuarto.

Espere a que el sólo se despertara lo cual ocurrió 15 minutos después de ese suceso tan raro.

-Ho-hola ma-maka- Tartamudeo Evans

-Hola Soul, no quería despertarte por eso mejor espere-le dije

-Gracias...emm -

-Que pasa Soul, porque tú hermano te golpeó y te corrió?- Pregunté mientras le indicaba con la mano que se sentara para cenar

-Lo que pasa es que, le avisé que iría con una chica a la fiesta y pues se enojo mucho porque no se lo consulte y aparte habíamos quedado que nadie sabría que era de la familia Evans y me corrió así que me enojé y empecé a gritarle cosas sin sentido y nos empezamos a golpear -Finalizó

-Oh así que... fue por mi culpa?- dije algo triste al saber que no podría ir a su fiesta-Entonces no podré acompañarte?

-No no Maka, yo sí quiero que vengas conmigo y no fue tú culpa- hizo una pausa- tú no te preocupes yo hablaré con el y mis padres para que vengas conmigo.

-Encerio?- dije muy feliz- gracias Soul.

Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos cada quién a su cuarto, cuando de pronto llamaron a mi puerta, y ovio era Soul.

-Que pasa Soul?- dije mientras abría la puerta

-Esto...Maka podrías no decirle a nadie que vivo contigo?- dijo mientras sus dedos índice chocaban

-Oh no te preocupes Soul será nuestro secreto.

_Fin del tercer capitulo espero les haya gustado y pronto subire el otro capitulo creo que será uno por semana para que duré xD o diganme cada cuando quieren que lo suba, diario, cada dos dias, cada tres, a la semana, al mes xD nose diganme en lo reviews vale n.n _

_Gracias a todos los que lo leen y perdón sí no se muy bien contar historias pero entiendan ando seca de imaginación y es mi primer fic así que denme ideas onegai, Reviews?! bueno chicos nos leemos SAYONARA. n.n)/_


	4. Chapter 4: Mas problemas a 3 dias

_Konichiwa chicos como estan? :3 bueno pues eh estado pensando y pensando como seguir la historia ya que me es un poco dificil porque a cada rato se me olvida y tengo leer el fic xD (No mentia cuando dije que tenia memoria de corto plazo) y ya les aviso que mi imaginacion anda escasa, por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que toman un poquito de tiempo para dejar review n.n, pero en fin prosigamos con el nuevo capitulo._

_Soul eater por desgracia no me pertenece, pero si esta maravillosa historia que hasta ahora con mi escasa imaginacion esta quedando genial almenos para mi n.n._

**Capitulo 3: Mas problemas a 3 dias de la fiesta.**

Gracias a mi despertador logré levantarme a las 8:20 el sábado, estaba muy cansada ya que hace apenas unas horas atrás había llegado un nuevo inquilino a mi departamento y por alguna extraña razón estuve a punto de besarle.

Pero lo que más vergüenza me daba era admitir que esa noche había soñado con ese peliblanco (/.-) no soportaba la idea de saber que hasta en mi sueño estaba a punto de besarle pero mi gran despertado me detuvo.

Me levanté de mi cama, la extendí, tomé mi toalla y salí en pijama hacia el baño, cerré la puerta y me empecé a desvestir, era un día de esos en los que tomaba baños largos 30 minutos para ser exacta para relajar mis pensamientos ya que estaba totalmente hecha polvo de tanto pensar en que todo ocurrió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de digerir toda esa información.

Escuche un ruido que me desconcentro de lo que pensaba en ese momento, así que puse más atención en ese ruido; era una puerta abriéndose y después cerrandose escuche unos pasos que iban a parar enfrente de la puerta del baño... me quedé totalmente en shock y tan roja como una manzana cuando Soul entró al baño y despabilandose cada ves más del sueño me miro fijamente, primero sólo a mi rostro y después se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda con el brazo estirado hacia una toalla (Sí estaba a punto de salir del baño) después vi como un sonrojo pasaba por sus mejillas antes de darse la vuelta y salir del baño.

-Per...Perdón ma-maka- fue lo unico que logró tartamudear antes de marcharse a su cuarto una vez más.

Yo aún no salía de mi shock, me quedé ahí sin hacer nada 5 minutos hasta que decidí salir sólo con una toalla cubriendo mi esbelto cuerpo.

Regrese a mi cuarto y me vesti con unos shorts café, una blusa de tirantes blanca y unas botitas cafés. Eran las 9:20 cuando decidí salir a preparar el desayuno.

-Soul ya está el desayuno- dije mientras tocaba la puerta de su cuarto, no obtuve ninguna respuesta así que entre con mucho cuidado y lo vi sentado en su cama viendo hacia el piso con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Soul, estas bien?- pregunté realmente preocupada

Parecía como sí no me hubiera escuchado así que me acerque y le toque el hombro, ahí fue cuando reacciono y me tomo de la muñeca jalandome hasta quedar cara a cara a escasos centímetros...

Me miro a los ojos, y me dijo:

-Wes insiste en que no vengas conmigo a la fiesta y ya hable con mis padres pero están de acuerdo con Wes.- me dijo viéndome tan de cerca con esos ojos carmesi suyos que tanto me llamaban la atención.

-Amm...eh so-soul?- logré tartamudear ya que estaba demasiado cerca de el

-oh perdón Maka- se dio cuenta de lo cercano que estábamos y sin contar que aún me jalaba de la muñeca.

Me dejó alejarme y me senté a su lado, el me veía y me explicaba lo que habían dichos sus padres al respecto de llevar a una chica a una fiesta familiar.

-Tengo una idea Soul- le dije alzandome de la cama mientras golpeaba la mi palma con mi otra mano hecha puño

-Que Maka, que se te ocurrió?- me miraba sorprendido

-porque no les dices a tus padres que el domingo vamos a su casa y que me llevaras para que me conozcan y convivan conmigo y así conocerme mejor y ver sí puedo ir el martes vale?- le dije al peliblanco que le brillaban los ojos ante mi idea.

-Hecho, ahora mismo les hablo para avisarles- finalizó para seguido agarrar su celular y marcar mientras yo salía de su cuarto.

No desayuno, se la pasó todo el día en su cuarto haciendo llamadas mientras que yo hacia algunas cositas en la casa y salía en busca de comida para preparar.

Ya eran las 5:20 de la tarde, ya habiamos comido y soul me habia dicho que ya habia convencido a sus padres, que de hecho le mandaran dinero al peliblanco para ir hasta haya, dijo que estaba todo pagado para el viaje de ida y vuelta asi que fuimos a relajarnos con los chicos al parque.

- Hola maka~chan- Saludo Kid.

-Hola kid- le dije con una sonrisa, kid era muy caballeroso y me gustaba, pero jamas se lo habia dicho.

-MAKA~CHAN!- me saludo patty corriendo a abrazarme.

-Hola patty, hola chicas- La salude y tambien a Liz y a Tsubaki

Al poco rato llego Soul a unirse ya que quedamos de llegar por separado y con diferencia de hora porque sino supondrian cosas extrañas.

Saludo a todos y empezamos a jugar un poco, nuestro juego duro mucho ya que eran las 7 y ya estaban todos cansados, menos un cabernicola con complejo de dios que estaba furioso porque le ganamos 2 partidos xD

Deslues de ese grandioso juego nos fuimos a cenar todos juntos, estuvimos hablandk de muchisas cosas y cuando dieron las 9:30 yo decidi ya irme a casa.

-Chicos ya me tengo que ir, fue muy divertido el dia de hoy, espero y volvamos a quedar para jugar- me despedi de todos y me hiba encaminando cuando escuche:

-Oye maka espera- dijo un peliblanco- yo te acompaño, alfin tengo que pasar por unas cosas por haya.

-Am...claro soul- le dije dandole una sonrisa

Y asi es como nos fuimos juntos y cuando llegamos a casa pareciamos desconocidos cada quien se fue a su cuarto despues de decirce buenas noches.

_Fin del 4to capitulo, les gusto? a mi en lo personal no mucho ya que se me fue un poco el hilo de la historia y por mas que lo edito no que da muy bien ya que no se poner suslensl xD pero bueno recuerden que es mi primer fic y es algo dificil :3 _

_Bueno chicos me despido y nos segumos leyendo, lo mas probable es que ya no suba tan seguido ya que entrare a la escuela el martes y lo mas probables es que me consiga un trabajo -.-' pero no importa siempre encontrare un tiempo para actualizar y escribir, al fin siempre actualizo en la marugada xD haha bueno adios chicos._

_Reviews? :'3_


	5. Chapter 5: Pesadillas

_Hola chicos bueno este capitulo ya les digo que lo estoy escribiendo a las 3 de la mañana ya que no se si supieron que salio el nuevo demo de silent hill en ps4 y pues la verdad si me dio miedo y bueno queria relatar lo que siento de alguna forma y que otra mejor que a la version de maka xD bueno les agradesco a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y les agradesco a un mas a los que se dan tiempo de dejar reviews ya que me motiva a seguir, sin mas empecemos._

_Soul eater desgraciadamente no me pertenece, solamente esta sugoi historia xD_

**Capitulo 5: Pesadillas**

Antes de dormirme estaba muy muy nerviosa de alguna u otra forma me sentia con miedo, yo desde muy pequeña habia experimentado cosas extrañas y desde entonces aveces me da miedo lo que puede vivir en la oscuridad.

Esta noche abiamos vuelto de jugar con los chicos y despues de darnos las buenas noches Soul y yo nos fuimos a nuestro respectivo cuarto, al principio estaba tranquila asi que decidi leer un libro.

Me quede dormida a las 12 am y me empece a sentir como de pequeña, me desperte muy alterada y sudando, tenia mucho calor, estaba hecha un ovillo ya que sentia la extraña sensacion de que habia algo cerca, algo que podria jalarme o cosas asi.

Estaba muy sudada y pensaba que eran las 4 am asi que para quitarme mis dudas decidi checar mi reloj, apenas eran las 2 (/.-) me pase un largo rato despierta, o almenos a mi se me hizo una eternidad, seguia sudando y mis almohadas no tenian ni un espacio frio, estaba tan cegada por el miedo que se me agudizo el oido y empece a escuchar muchas cosas que me ponian aun mas nerviosa.

Dormia en ratos y volvia a despertar no encontraba acomodo, sentia que si dormia viendo hacia la puerta veria algo a abrir los ojos y si dormia viendo a la pared sentia como si algo estuviera viendome, tambien cada que cerraba los ojos se venian a mi mente recuerdos horrorosos como cuando no te quitas de la mente las escenas mas terrorificas de una pelicula.

Ya no queria dormir, queria que fuera de dia, queria ver el sol asi que cheque una ver mas mi reloj...Las 2:30 am apenas media hora despues era un tormento para mi, sentia mis cobijas pesadas como cuando alguien se sienta y tenia miedo a destaparme, me removia el cabello para que me entara aire en la nuca pero no servia, no habia ni un poco de aire.

Recordaba que de pequeña cuando me sentia asi me armaba de valor y bajaba de mi cama, corria hacia el interruptor y prendia la luz y regresaba igual de rapido a mi cama y me quedaba asi hasta que amaneciera.

Despues si eso no era suficiente simplemente me armaba de valor y sin pensarlo mucho corria por el pasillo y cerraba los ojos cuando pasaba a lado de las escaleras con una almohada en mano entraba como rayo al cuarto de mis padres y me metia a la cama con ellos, ellos medio despertaban y me preguntaban que me sucedia a lo que yo me limitaba a responder que tenia miedo y asi me dejaban dormir ahi y lograban irse las pesadillas.

Pero ahora era distinto, estaba sola y no sabia que hacer pero no queria dormir sola. Ya eran las 3:46 y sin mas me volvi a armar de valor y corri al cuarto del peliblanco, entre lo mas callada posible y logre ver como aun asi el se despertaba y me miraba sorprendido.

-Maka? - pregunto en la oscuridad

-So...Soul...- hice una pausa no tan larga- me...me dejas dor...dormir contigo hoy?- Mierda estaba tan asustada que en ves de ponerme mas roja que un jitomate mi voz se quebro y me salieron unas lagrimas rebeldes.

-...- no dijo nada solo me hizo espacio en su pequeña cama

Corri a acostarme y sentia como nuestras frentes chocaban pero no me importo y a el tampoco. Me limpio las lagrimas y despues me abrazo de la cintura.

-Tranquila maka, ya estas a salvo- sin pensarlo dijo eso con un toque de ternura en su voz que hizo que le abrazara e inconcientemente nuestros labios rozaran, es ese momento no me importo nada, ya me sentia protegida y gracias a el podria dormir un poco mas sin sufrir terribles pesadillas.

_Fin del capitulo, les gusto? a mi aun que sufro aun me encanto ya que habla un poco de como se siente (me siento) desde niña ya que recordemos que les dije al principio mas o menos que todo lo que escribiria en este calitulo es como me siento yo y que hacia yo de peque pero pues esta es a version maka xD claro que yo no tengo a un sexy peliblanco con el cual ir asi que seguire sufriendo un tormeto hasta que sea de dia xD pero como maka si lo tiene pues que mas que un poco de romance :3_

_Bueno chicos los dejo almenos ya perdi un poco de tiempo de esta noche tan fea xD ya son las 4 :'( bueno los dejo gracias por leer y diganme en los reviews que tal les parecio el capitulo y si alguna vez han sufrido lo mismo que maka y yo? cuentenme que quiero saber vale n.n hasta luego._


	6. Chapter 6: Preparandose

_Hola chicos como estan? espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi el capitulo anterior :3 como siempre digo muchas gracias a los que leen la historia y se toman el tiempo se dejar reviews y bueno les cuento que mi priner dia de. clases fue horrible, hay una maestra que se ve que sera un martirio xD pero bueno creo que eso no les interesa, T.T pero no hay de que preocularse que seguire actualizando cueste lo que cueste n.n_

_Bueno dejo de entretener y vamos a por el nuevo capitulo._

_Soul eater no me pertenece solo esta sugoi historia n.n_

**Capitulo 6: Preparandoce para la comida.**

Soñaba que alguien me abrazaba, me estrechaba con mucho cariño hacia esa persona, despues de un largo abrazo me dio un pequeño beso en la frente...

Pero cai en la cuenta de que no era un sueño cuando esa persona me acaricio el cabello con ternura y sentia una respiracion aproximandoce a mi y entonces, abri los ojos como platos y lo empuje con fuerza, el peliblanco frente a mi aun estaba acostado pero cuando lo empuje callo al suelo, me puse tan roja como sus ojos carmesi al ver que efectivamente habia dormido con el, no no no y no solo era eso, la pijama de cierto peliblanco constaba solo de unos boxers pegaditos, en su abdomen tenia una gran cicatriz muy grande y mi pijama constaba de una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos shorts verdes limon lo cual ocaciono que cuando me pare de inmediato de la cama me observara de pies a cabeza y salieran unas pequeñas gotas de sangre de su nariz.

-Maka...buenos dias- dijo ahora sin mirarme, bueno almenos ese peliblanco tenia modales- como dormiste?

-Bi...Bien gra...gracias- me puse roja- y-y tu?-dije

-bien-hizo una pausa despues se paro y saco una camisa, me la dio y despues el saco una sudadera para el, yo me puse la camiseta y me meti a la cama de nuevo y el llego despues a meterse a lado- porque estabas asi anoche?

Estabamos sentados muy de cerca ya que la cama era pequeña.

-Bueno lo que pasa esque...tengo fobia a la obscuridad pero no siempre me da.

-Oh eso explica todo-dijo rascandoce la nuca

Era muy temprano, las 6:32 para ser exactos y pues nos quedamos sentados en la cama hablando un rato, despues de unos minutos no volvimos a acostar y nos quedamos dormidos, gracias a dios tenia despertador que sono a las 9:20 nos despertamos, ahora yo estaba abrazandolo de hecho habia utilizado su torso de almohada y el me abrazaba de la cintura.

Me habia explicado que esa cicatriz se la hizo en un accidente de automovil hace ya dos años y no se le pudo quitar la cicatriz.

-Bien hora de levantarse-dije parandome de un salto de la cama

-maka espera...- me jalo de la muñeca hacia el y me abrazo, yo estaba en shock, acerco su boca a mi oido y susurro- gracias

-Gra...gracias por...porque soul?- dije tartamudeando debido a lo cercano que estaba

-Gracias por darme una noche tan maravillosa a tu lado maka- me separo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Casi me derrito al escuchar eso lo unico que hice fue devolverle el abrazo y cuando me solto sali de su cuarto tan roja como la sangre, fui al mio y me vesti con unos pantalones de mesclilla y una blusa de mangas cortas azul, tome la camisa de soul y pense en devolversela pero una parte de mi no queria, seguia peleando con mi cabeza hasta que fui interrumpida por tres suaves toques en mi puerta.

-que pasa soul?- pregunte abriendo la puerta

-vamos de compras, la comida es a las 5

-Pero no tengo dinero...

-Yo si no te preocupes- me interrumpio

-va...vale

_Hasta aqui el fic de hoy, quiero alargarlo mucho mucho, bueno no mucho pero si por el momento xD todavia falta ir a comprar ropa sexy para maka y soul y falta la comida y la fiesta y muchas cosas mas xD espero y les haya gustado ya que pues a mi si me esta gustando, no quiero ir tan rapido con esta hermosa pareja pero si que se den un poquito de amor de amigos por un rato :3 todavia faltan muchas cosas mas que espero y me queden tan sugois como pienso jeje pero bueno les adelanto que tendras dificultades entre ellos y que llega gente nueva y sentimientos nuevos :/ pero no se preocupen que tldl ira bien (creo haha) bueno chicos me marcho que mañana es mi segungo dia de escuela T.T y tengo que dormir (son las 1:47) _

_Hasta luego un saludo a todos y ya saben dejen reviews dandome ideas sobre como llevar la historia y que tal les va pareciendo vale chao n.n)/_


	7. Chapter 7: Preparandose II

_Hola chicos n.n que tal les va? soy genial ya que no los dejo tan solos y actualizo rapido, es decir que me doy un dia de descanzo y al dia sig. en la noche me pongo a escribir para en la madrugada actualizar hahaha y bueno espero y les este encantando tanto como a mi este que es mi primer fic. Sin mas vamos por el nuevo capitulo._

_Soul eater no me pertenece desgraciadamente pero algun dia tendre mi propio anime y manga xD_

**Capitulo 7: Preparandoce para la cena II**

Fuimos a comprar ropa elegante soul y yo despues de desayunar, me llevo a un sitio a las afueras de Death city, era un gran local de un color negro pero entraba mucha luz, adentro habia todo tipo de ropa elegante, nos pasamos viendo mucha ropa y soul fue el primero en elejir su ropa, no le importo mucho asi que solo elijio unos jeans con una playera color crema y un saco negro con zapatos de vestir negros apesar de ser ropa muy sencilla se veia muy bien y muy elegante.

Yo tarde un poco mas, me probe un vestido azul cielo un poco largo, me llegaba abajo de las rodillas con un sueter azul cielo pero un toma un poco mas fuerte, a soul le gusto y a mi tambien pero no quedaba cintando que era una comida a las 5, si hubiera sidl un desayuno o comida a las 2 todavia ya que era un color muy armonico, tambien me probe uno verde aqua tambien muy hermoso, mas pequeño que el anterios y con mangas 3/4 pero aun asi no quedaba para la ocacion, al final me decidi por uno verde jade como mis ojos que tenia bordados en la parte del torso, los bordados eran un verde mas claro y quedaba muy bien, me llegaba apenas arriba de las rodillas y era de tirantes gruesos algo suelto porabajo de la cintura tambien por lo que eleji un sueter a juego no muy grueso y de tela muy suave, lo zapatos fueron unos con muy poco tacon y de color jade.

Cuando soul me vio me dijo que me veia muy bien y quedaba justo para la ocacion.

Comprando todo fuimos a casa a arreglarnos, soul se quito su banda que dice "Soul" pero aun asi llevababa sus cabellos necios.

Yo encambio deje por un dia mis dos coletas y me solte el cabello, como era lacio decidi ondularmelo un poco solo de la parte de abajo hacia las puntas, daba mucho brillo, me puse de un lago un pequeño broche blanco en forma de florecilla para detener unos cabellos necios.

-Maka estas lista?-dijo soul entrando a mi cuarto

-Si soul, que tal estoy?- dije volteandome con tanta alegria hacia el.

-Mas hermosa que nunca- dijo y provoco subiera un poco el color por mis mejillas- ahora te ves aun mejor- Dijo acercandose a acariciar mi mejilla.

-Gracias soul tu tambien te ves muy bien- dije

Luego soul saco una cajita y la abril para sacar un collar era de plata y tenia una pequeñita pieza en forma de corazon, lo mire detalladaente y vi que era un diamente en forma de corazon.

-Lista...Nos vamos?- me dijo dandome la mano como todo un caballero en ces de un chico rebelde.

-Claro- dije tomando su mano.

Salimos del departamento justamente a la 1:15, no sabia a donde ibamos pero era lejos, muy lejos ya que dejamos death city, llegamos despues de muchl rsto a un lugar donde todo estaba rodeado de pasto verde verde, cor arboles y flores, despues me di cuenta que era el patio de una casa...mejor dicho una mansion.

Era enorme, blanca con pilares a los lados de la entra y grandes ventanales, en frente de la entrada una gran fuente con agua cristalina y nos cuantos lajaros volando, tenia dos pisos, era todo un sueño, si kid hubiera visto esto hubiera muerto de felicidad ver tal simetria era una mansion esplendida.

-Lista?- me pregunto un peliblanco antes de tocar la puerta.

-Estoy lista si tu lo estas- le dije muy segura mirando esos ojos carmesi que tanto me encantaban.

Entonces toco la puerta dos veces nl muy fuerte, y poco despues abrio la puerta un señor trajeadk de negro, muy elegante que puso los ojls como plato al ver a soul frebte a el.

_Fin del capitulo! :3 les gusti? a mi no mucho jeje no tube ahora mucha imaginacion pero bueno como veran el sig. capitulo toca el concer a la Familia Evans, aceptaran a maka? no lo se haha bueno pues en el sig. capitulo sabremos cosas sobre el pasado de maka que pueden atormentarla un poco pero que sera necesario saber xD o almenos los evans tiene curiosidad por conocer a maka bien n.n bueno pues hasta lueguito chicos, gracias por seguir la historia dejen reviews si les va gustando la historia para que me motive a seguir vale n.n SAYONARA_


	8. Chapter 8: Conociendo a los evans

_Hola chicos como estan!? finalmente es madrugada de actualizar xD yo estoy genialmente feliz porque alfin es viernes y adolorida porque en mi escuela hay una bancas horribles que dejan adolorido el tracero,espalda y piernas xD pero bueno yo sigo feliz aqui cumpliendo con actualizar a pesar de lo pesada de la escuela._

_Gracias lor seguir la historia y dejar reviews encerio DOMO ARIGATO! con sus reviews aubquebson pocos me motivan muchisimo a seguir. por cierto me di cuenta de un error en el titulo del anterior :S habia puesto "Cena" cuando era comida ahha bueno Sin mas aqui el nuevo capitulo._

_Soul eater no me pertenece lastimadamente pero soy feliz hahaha eso que xD._

**Capitulo 8: La gran comida con los Evans.**

-So...Soul-sama?!- dijo el seños de la puerta.

-Hola... venimos a la comida con mis padres- dijo soul muy cortante con ese señor educado.

-Oh claron, pasen por favor- dijo indicando con la mano que entraramos- Los señores ya estan esperandolos en el jardin, siganme.

-Gracias-Dijo soul

Yo estaba realmente muda no sabia que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que diria o que haria "Hola soy maka albarn, mucho gusto conocerlos, mis padres estan separados y yo vivo sola en un departamento con soul, a media noche llego a su cuarto para dormir con el a y se me olvidaba decirles que su hijo entra al baño cuando me baño" NO claro que no diria eso, de solo pensar sus caras al saber eso me puse roja.

Llegamos a una puerta grande de un blanco hermoso con detalles dorados, entramos y era una sala muy espaciosa, con sofas coloa crema, las paredes estaban de un blanco igual de hermoso, habia una gran libreria atras de los sofas, enfrente una gran pantalla y justamente alado de la libreria un pequeño escritorio, practicamente enfrente de la puerta por donde entramos, hasta el otro extremo estaba una puerta grande de cristal un poco abierta con cortinas color crema, se podia ver que afuera habia una plataforma de marmol grande y arriba estaba una mesita de jardin con cinco sillas, dos ya estaban ocupadas, estaban ahi los padres de soul.

Salimos y de inmediato senti sus miradas, primero en mi, despues en su hijo que al verlo se pusieron sus ojos cristalinks y despues otra vez a mi como examinandome.

-Hola mamá, papá- dijo soul.

-Hola hijo como estas?- le dijo su mamá quien se habia parad para darle un abrazo.

-Muy bien madre, ella es Maka Albarn-dijo soul señalandome.

-Mu...Mucho gusto, yo soy Maka Albarn-Dije muy nerviosa

-Mucho gusto maka, pero vamos timen asiento, Wes ya mero llega.

-Mucho gusto señor- dije antes de sentarme al verlo mientras me examinaba

-Igualmente.-Se limito a decir.

Estubimos hablando sobre como Soul se portaba en casa, y a el le preguntaban sobre la escuela, todo parecia ir muy bien, wes nunca llego para der exactos y seguia muy nerviosa apesar de haber pasado 1:30 de haber conocido a los padres de soul.

-Y dime maka como estan tus padres?, que dicen deque vivas sola con Soul?- pregunto su madre, de hecho su madre era la unica que hablaba.

-Pues mis padres estan felizmente separados, mi madre viaja mucho por su trabajo y mi padre inparte clases en el Shibusen asi que tube que ir a vivir a Death city pero a decir verdad no me llevo muy bien con mi padre asi que vivia sola y no sabe sobre Soul.

-Oh y porque no te llebas bien con el?- pregunto

-Emm, bueno pues, lo que pasa es que el no es mi verdadero padre...- Ahora hasta soul se unio a las mirasas examinadoras.- si bueno lo que pasa es que mi madre me conto que, que mi padre murio en un accidente de avion antes de que yo naciera y en los pocos meses que faltaba para que naciera encontro a spirit y, formaron una relacion, mi madre hasta hace poco me dijo la verdad y pues desde siempre nunca me lleve bien con spirit.

-...-nadie dijo nada asi que decidi seguir.

-Buenk mi madre y spirit se separaron porque el es muy mujeriego y a mi me toco siempre ver como se iba con chicas que no erab mi madre, de hecho hubo un tiempo en el que me quede con la madre y el hermano de spirit a vivir por asuntos de trabajo de mis padres, su hermano siempre a acosaba y su madre decidio meterme a un internado donde me trataron muy mal y...y...-Se corto mi voz al recordar esos horribles momentos, trate de aguantar las lagrimas que querian salir al recordar ese pasado tan espantoso.

La madre de soul se paro de su asiento y fue hacia mi a acariciarme el cabello mientras me brindaba un caeiñoso abrazo.

-Tranquila maka, nk tienes que contarnos si eso es lo que quieres.- Me recordo tanto a mi madre cuandl dijo eso con tanta ternura que solte en llanto y la abraze.

Asi me la pase por unos minutos hasta que logre calmarme y como ya era tarde decidimos entrar a la sala y para esto el padre de soul se habia ido.

-Y dime maka a pesar de lo que sufriste no te da temor vivir con soul sola?-pregunto su madre.

-Pues...no, Soul tiene algo que hace que le tenga confianza y hasta ahora que llevamos unos cuantoa dias viviendo juntos me a respetado y dado mi espacio.

-Oh me parece bien que mi hijo no sea maleducado.

Segui hablandl con su madre mucho mucho tiempo y slul ya se habia aburrido asi que se fue a jugar a la gran pantalla.

-Bueno maka, creo que ya es demaciado tarde asi que te dejare descanzar, no creo que haya problema en qhe duermas en el cuarto de soul.-dijo su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo no hice mas que abrir la boca lara enseguida volverla a cerrar y bajar la mirada mientras me ponia roja.

-Que?!, pero mamá hay muchas habitaciones para invitados- dijo soul.

-Si tienes razon...-dijo su mamá- pero toda la servidumbre ya se a ido a descanzar y estan muy polvientas.

-Pero...-empezaba a quejarse.

-Nada...anden vayan a descanzar, en unos minuros voy a dejarte una lijama makita-.

-Ah...mmm... si señora- dije aun con la cabeza baja.

Llegamos a su cuarto era gigatesco con una gran cama matrimonial con colcha roja, el cuarto era de color vino con grandes ventabas, un mueble alado de una puerta que deduje que era el baño y al otro ladoun escritorio pequeño.

La madre de soul me dio una pijama la cual me fui a poner al baño, despues se fue con una gran sonrisa, soul solo se limito a quitarse los jeans y la camisa (quedo en boxer), me meti a un lado de la cama lo mas cerca de la orilla y sluk del otro acercandose a mi.

-Maka no muerdo...-dijo soul divertido y me jalo de la cintura para acercarme a el-maka...

-dime soul?- dije volteandk a verlo, estabamos muy cerca.

-Me gustas maka.

-Pero que dic...-No termine la oracion porque me tomo de improviso y tomo mi barbilla acercabdome a el, me beso lenta y tiernamente, me derreti al primer contacto de sus labios suaves, yo simplemente estaba en shock total, me agarro de la cintura con la otra mano y me acerco mas a el, mis ojos se cerraron por instinto y cuando menos me di cuenta mis manos ya sujetaban su cuello, segimks el besk tierno hasta que la falta de oxigeno hizo falta, me separe de el y me luse roja a mas no poder.

-bu...buenas no...noches soul- dije y me volvi dandole la espalda.

-Buenas noches maka- dijo y me abrazo.

_Fin del capitulo 8! :3 les gusto? a mi me encanto aunque el pasado de maka pues practicamente no sabia muy bien que poner pero bueno jeje gomenasae si no les gusto._

_Bueno los dejo dormir xD okno hahahaha porfin su primer beso de esta pareja jeje pero eso no quiere decir que ya anden de novios eh xD los are sufrir muahahaha okno T.T bueno adios chicos ya saben dejen reviews si quieren que siga la historia y para motivarme n.n sayonara._


	9. Chapter 9: Regresando a Death City

_Gomene chicos esta vez me eh demorado un poco xD pero bueno estoy aqui tratando de cumplir xD bueno les cuento que me eh demorado porque ando muy muy cansada por la escuela y pues no eh tenido ganas de escribír ya que no se no tenía ideas ni ánimos, pasaron muchas cosas que me pusieron algo emocional jeje y pues sinceramente prefiero escribir cuando ande de ánimos porque sí no sólo pondré asquerosidades y no quiero eso en un super fic aparte de que cuando lo iba a subir pues quitaron el internet de toda la zona donde vivo T.T pero bueno eh aquí n.n volví._

_Gracias a los que les gusta mi fic y lo siguen en cada actualizacion, tambien los que se toman el tiempo de hacerme muy feliz dejando review :') encerio, si supieran como me pongo al ver que alguien puso un review, en ese instante soy la chica mas feliz del mundo xD pero bueno sin ninguna noticia nueva e aqui el sig. capitulo._

_Soul eater no me pertenece lastimadamente y no creo superarlo jamas xD._

Capitulo 9:De vuelta a Death City.

Me desperte a las 8:30 segun el reloj de la recamara de soul, me iba a levantar cuando sentí una mano en mi cintura, Soul se la pasó toda la noche abrazandome , me voltie a verlo, seguia profundamente dormido.

Me quede admirando su rostro mientras dormia hasta que estube muy cerca de el como para besarlo pero esquive sus labios que eran la pura tentacion y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, logro despertarse y cuando se despabilo un poco y me miro sonrio.

-Buenos dias maka- dijo muy contento, intento besarme pero fue fallido ya que me sente.

-Buenos dias soul - le dije mientras me levantaba de cama.

Fuimos al comedor a desayunar con su familia, para esto ya estaba Wes, quien nos miraba picaramente yno sabia porque razon _"Es ovio que los espio mientras dormian"_ me ataco mi mente desprevenida y me puse roja a mas no poder.

-Buenos dias-dije para todls los presentes.

-Oh buenos dias maka, ¿como dormiste?- dijo la madre de soul.

-Muy bien gracias señora - respondi casi al instante.

-Mira Wes ella es Maka Albarn, la que quiere acompañar a Soul a la fiesta.- le dijo su madre a Wes

-oh hola maka! -saludo muy energeticamente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Ho...hola- dije agachando la cabeza.

Desayunamos tranquilamente hasta que los padres de Soul tuvieron que retirarse a trabajar, poco después se fue Wes y después nosotros, apenas darían las diez así que íbamos un poco atrasados, tomando en cuenta que era lunes y entrábamos a las 4:30 de la tarde a clases.

Tomamos el viaje a toda prisa y para nuestra gran suerte llegamos incluso antes de lo planeado, apenas serían las 3:45 así que nos fuimos a casa a darnos una ducha y cambiarnos.

Después de eso aún nos sobraba tiempo y fuimos a comer, en el camino Soul me tomo de la mano y yo me puse roja como sus ojos carmesi.

-Maka...-Dijo el peliblanco

-Dime Soul.

Como me tenía agarrada de la mano me jaló hacia un callejón que estaba cerca, era algo estrecho pero sí cabían perfectamente dos personas sin empujarse los hombros pero Soul me acorralo poniendo mi mano en mi espalda como queriendo torcerla pero no llegaba a lastimarme y con su otra mano sujeto mi cintura.

-Me gustas Maka...-Sólo dijo eso

-Ya lo habías dicho...

-Pues te lo vuelvo a repetir...-dijo haciendo una causa para agarrar mi barbilla y acercandome a el hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca, podía sentir su respiración- Me... gus...tas-dijo en un completo susurro rozando mis labios, lo cual hizo que perdiera el juicio y me deje llevar.

Me beso una ves más, con la misma delicadeza y dulzura que antes, cambio sus manos de mi cintura para subirlas a mi cuello y yo simplemente me deje llevar con su dulzura hasta subir mis manos a su pecho.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo hasta que mi mente me hizo recordar algo. _"Por dios Maka que diablos haces llegaran tarde a la escuela y ni siquiera han comido"._

Ahí fue cuando me aparte de el y salí del callejón, me mire en un vidrio, estaba roja y mis ojos se veían algo perdidos y pupilas grandes, después de un rato retomaron su brillo y tamaño natural.

-Soul...-dije volteando a verlo- Por favor no le digas esto a nadie, has como que nunca pasó.

Retome el rumbo ahora hacia el shibusen y atrás se había quedado un peliblanco todo desorientado el cual no sabía que hacer ni que decir, no sabía que había hecho mal.

_Eh aquí el capitulo 9 espero y les haya gustado ya que pues últimamente no eh tenido imaginación así que sí costo trabajo pero bueno cumplí xD, me extrañaron? porque yo sí jeje bueno ya saben dejen reviews para motivarme n.n y nos leemos ya un poco más seguido espero yo n.n SAYONARA ._


	10. Chapter 10: Nuevos Compañeros

_Konichiwa chicos! como estan? les esta gustando la historia? :3 porque a mi si, jeje bueno esta ves tambien me atrase por unas cositas n.n de hecho gracias a eso estoy muy muy feliz, tan feliz que ni yo me la creo haha pero bueno eh aqui otro capitulo n.n _

_Soul eater no me pertenece lastimadamente pero no se preocupen que ya esto creando mi propia historia n.n_

**Capitulo 10: Nuevos compañeros**

Llegamos a shibusen y todos nuestros amigos estaban afuera esperandonos con cara de pillos, talvez porque era primera vez que llegabamos juntos.

-Hola chicos que hay!?- llegué diciéndole a todos.

-Hola maka-me saludarnos sin más y Soul se fue con los chicos y yo cinco las chicas, siempre estábamos juntos todos pero cada quién con su tema.

Entramos a clase y poco después entró el profesor Stein seguido de dos personas, una chica de cabello como lila y un chico de cabello negro; la chica era muy delgada y el cabello no lo tenía muy largo, vestía un largo vestido negro y el chico también vestía de negro, los dos tenían ojos color azul y eran muy blancos, la chica se veía muy nerviosa ya que se ocultaba atrás del chico, en cambio en chico se veía muy feliz.

-Chicos ellos son nuevos en la ciudad y desde ahora serán companeros-dijo Stein mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo con delicadeza- ella es Chrona.

-Ho...hola y...yo soy Chro...na- dijo bajando la mirada

-bien Chrona toma asiento junto a Soul-dijo mientras lo señalaba y el alzaba la mano.

Mientras Chrona llegaba Soul quitaba mis cosas del asiento vacío que estaba entre los dos y una ves que se sentó le brinde una calurosa sonrisa seguido de un "hola".

-Yo soy Ragnarok mucho gusto a todos-dijo el chico sin esperar la presentación del profesor .

-bien tú siéntate junto a Maka.

Los nuevos, en especial Chrona me separa de Soul que en ese momento era perfecto, por alguna extraña razon hace poco tiempo atras le habia dicho que no me besara en la calle ya que por alguna extraña razon no queria que nadie supiera que estamos viviendo juntos y desde hace unos dias atras me habia empezado a besar con el sin siquiera tener una relacion.

La horas de clase pasaron rapido, en el receso Chrona y Ragnarok se juntaron con todo el grupo y nos llebamos bien todos con ellos, son hermanos gemelos y apesar de eso son muy diferentes, ya que Chrona es muy callada y timida y Ragnarok en cambio es alegre y muy social.

Cuando llegamos a casa Soul y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra, cada quien se fue a su cuarto ya que habiamos ido a comer con el grupo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando soul llamo a mi puerta.

-Maka?-dijo entrando sigilosamente

-Si que pasa soul?-pregunte volteando a verlo, estaba en mi escritorio leyendo un libro.

-Estas enojada?-pregunto algo inocente-por lo de la tarde, antes de ir a shibusen?

-Eh?-ni capte-oh ya no claro que no soul es solo que...

No termine la frase ya que un peliblanco con unos ojos carmesi que tanto amaba se abalanzo contra mi y me abrazo.

-Soul?- yo le devolvi el abrazo pero me extraño demasiado que reaccionara asi

-Oh maka que bien, tenia miedo de que te enojaras y ya no quisieras hablarme ni nada de eso, perdoname si no te gusto algo que yo hice, sabes que yo no haria nada que tu no quisieras.-solto todo eso de un jalon y me planto muchos besitos por toda la cara hasta finalizar en mis labios.

Fue un beso lento, pequeño pero muy tierno y lleno de amor lo cual me hizo una ves mas olvidarme de todo y corresponderle a ese peliblanco que tanto me gustaba aunque no lo admitiera.

Reaccione una ves mas un tiempo despues cuando senti una gota llegar a mis labios que estaban pozados en los suyos.

-Soul?...estas llorando?!- pregunte extrañadisima

-Lo que pasa es que pense que te habia perdido, pero me doy cueta que no.-dijo soul secndose unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que salian de sus ojos sin permiso.

Lo abrace muy fuerte sin decir nada, el cual fue correspondido al instante, nos quedamos asi por un largo rato hasta que me empezo a dar sueño y perdi la conciencia. Mas tarde desperte de una horrible pesadilla, estaba toda sudada pero senti a alguien a mi lado, en ese instante antes de ver quien era me sente y revise el cuarto, estaba en mi cuarto por lo tanto era mi cama asi que soul me habia acostado y se habia acostado junto a mi, despues reaccione y mire mi ropa, aun tenia mis jeans de la tarde con la blusa, lo unico que no tenia eran los zapatos y los calcetines.

_"Wooow Se nota que evans si te quiere, que hasta te respeta cuando estas inconciente haha y tu que no le haces caso por babosadas" _ne reprochaba mi mente traicionera lo cual me hizo sonreir y volverme a costar para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente junto soul.

_Fin del capitulo 10, yo se que me quieren matar porque me demore bastante pare entienda esta dificil la escuela y luego que tengo un nuevo vicio llamado "LOL" y cosas personales mas fiestas patrias pues pff esya dificil pero ya intentare subir capitulo todos los viernes...Y no crean que me eh olvidado de la gran fiesta de los evans, si mi memoria no falla falta dias en la historia xD asi que bien me despido pasenla genial el 15 y 16 xD y pues nos leemos ya saben si quieren motivarme dejen reviews y espero que les haya gustado este hermoso cap. _

_SAYONARA! :3_


	11. Chapter 11: La gran fiesta Parte I

_Holaa! el viernes pasado no subi porque era muy pronto y queria adelantarme unos cuantos capitulos ya que se me estan escapando las ideas :3 y si llega a faltar algun cap. en viernes pues sera culpa de la escuela, parte como mi cel no tiene cargador pues es dificil ya que todo lo escribo y lo subo por el cel u.u pero bueno eh aqui trayendo otro capitulo de mi primer historia que jamas creeria que subiria por miedo a que no les gustara xD_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece como siempre digo pero me esfuerzo en hacer mi propia historia n.n_

**Capitulo 11: La gran Fiesta parte I**

Por lo que me había contado Soul la fiesta se hacia en martes porque era más fácil ya que están más desocupados las importantes personas que irían a la fiesta aparte teníamos permiso de faltar ese día y el otro por lo mismo de que los padres de Soul habían hablado con el director y cada año ayudaban a la escuela.

Todo estaba listo para el gran dia. El primero eb despertaese fue Soul quien me imagino que poco tiempo despues me desperto pues apenas eran las 6:50 y teniemos que salir a las 8:30 para poder llegar temprano y ayudar a los padres de soul a organizar todo.

Nos levantamos, nos vestimos de forma normal y llevamos guardadas las ropas formales desayunamos rápidamente y nos fuimos.

Llegamos con sus padres a las 12:35 pm, nos saludaron y platicamos un poco después empezamos a ordenar las cosas, la fiesta sería en el gran salón al anochecer pero como empezaba a las 4:30 pues sería en el hermoso jardín así que estábamos ayudando a decidir en que mesas poner los invitados, o mejor dicho Soul y sus padres decidian ya que yo no los conocía, yo a decir verdad le decía a los sirvientes como decorar, me habían dejado decorando y cuando termine les encantó, había puesto unas pequeñas luces redondas por todas partes para que diera un poco de luz al atardecer, y en las mesas había acomodado los floreros con hermosas rosas azules que se veían muy hermosas y lucian mucho gracias a que los manteles era de un blanco reluciente.

-He terminado señora- le dije a la mamá de Soul.

-Muy bien Maka se ve muy hermoso, sin duda alguna sabes decorar bien aunque es muy simple.- dijo su madre para después darme unas palmaditas en el hombro- pero está muy hermoso como quedó.

-Maka es hora de ir a cambiarnos, no falta mucho para que lleguen los primeros invitados.-dijo Soul

-Oh está bien, vamos

Fuimos a su cuarto, me dio mi ropa que aún no la había visto y salió con su ropa en mano, lo más probable es que haya ido a otro cuarto.

Me empecé a desvestir y pensé que podría darme una ducha así que sin avisarle me metí a su baño y me apodere de el dandome una ducha rápida. salí y me puse la ropa que Liz me había llevado a comprar, y después me puse el vestido con las zapatillas, me empecé a peinar, me solte mi cabello y me lo ondule, despues me agarre un pequeño cabello rebelde hacia atras con un prendedor.

Me maquille de una forma natural lara no exagerar tanto y me puse el abrigo, tambn me puse un pequeño collar de corazoncito plateado y sali directo a donde se encontraba la mamá de Soul.

-Oh maka pero que jermosa te ves!- me tomo de las manos su mamá y me dio una pequeña vueltita para verme bien, despues me desabrocho el abrigo para ver el vestido y quedo maravillada.

Me alago mucho tiempo hasta que llego Soul y volvi a cerrar mi abrigo ya que queria que fuera sorpresa, llegaron los primeros invitados y toda la familia Evans los recibio cuando salieron al patio, Soul me tenia del brazo y la mamá de Soul a cada invitado nuevo que le preguntaban quien era decian que era la nueva Evans y señalaba a soul lo cual hacia que me lusiera roja y soul tambien.

Llegaron todos y se pusieron a platicar de musica con otros mientras yo que no sabia nada y me sentia como pez fuera del agua ayudaba a que todo siguiera su orden, le decia a los sirvientes cuando sirvieran la comida el postre etc. hasta que un chico apuesto se acerco a mi.

Era realmente guapo, el tipico rubio de ojo azul alto y delgado iba de un traje negro totalmente impecable.

-Hola...Maka no es cierto?-dijo

-Ho hola si mucho gusto- dije con una sonrisa.

-Asi que eres la nueva Evans eh?- me pregunto sin decirme su nombre

-Oh no no no yo solo soy una muy buena amiga de Soul y su familia-dije para despues ponerme roja

-Oh vale, que bien esos Evans son algo presumidos.-dijo sin mas acercandose a mi.

Debo decir que ahora mismo estoy dentro de la casa en alguno de los tantos pasillos que lleva a la cocina y nadie esta cerca de aqui.

-Emm... yo no creo eso, y si me permites tengo que seguir con mi labor.

-Oh vamos maka, que alguien mas se haga cargo de eso-se hacerco mas a mi acorralandome contra la pared del pasillo- Te ah dicho que eres muy hermisa?

-Emm...encerio tengo que hacer cosas, podrias alejarte de mi?- dije intentando retirar sus manos pero esre me tomo de las manos apartandolas y acercandose peligrosamente a mi boca mientras yo volteaba la cabeza para evitar ese besk, hasta que se desespero y me tomo con la otra mano la cara y me beso, yo estaba a punto de llorar, ese tipo se estaba sobrepasando cinmigo solo por pensar que tenia el derecho.

Me solto la barbilla y su mano bajo peligrosamente hasta mi pierna, alzando el abrigo y el vestido, yo forcejeaba pero no funcionaba, ya estana desesperada y se emoezaban a salir lagrimas de rabia cuando ese maldito llego hasta mis bragas y nadie lo detenia.

Entonces le mordi su asqueroso labio lo cual lo aparto eh hiso que me ganara una cachetada, para despues volver a lo qe lo tenia tan entretenido debajo de mi vestido, pero yo hice otro intento y cin todas mis fuerzas alce la rodilla y le peque un buen golpe ajo lo cual lo dejo tirado en el piso maldiciendo, mientras yo le repartia otra patada cin el tacon en el estomago y me hechaba a correr.

No se a donde llegue pero en una vuelta del pasillo me estampe contra alguien el cual no identifique porque las lagrimas no dejaban verme.

-Maka?!- dijo un peliblanco asustado.-Pero que te pasa maka estas bien...

-No, por favor llevame a otro lugar no quiero estar aqui.

Me levanto y me llevo a su cuarto ya que no nls dejaron salir de la casa, entramos y me llevo hasta la cama para sentarnos y me abrazon sin preguntar nada.

-Ese maldito quiso abusar de mi...-Fue lo ubico que dije despues de llorar un rato.

-Que?, pero de quien hablas maka?

-No se su nombre-dije y lo empece a describir.

-Ese maldito de Chris es un estupido sin modales, siempre intenta arruinar todo.

Le habia contado todo lo sucedido y lo unico que hizo fue abrazarme y maldecir a Chris para despues de un rato que se me pasara volver a arreglarme ya que ya mero eran las 6:00 y empezaria el gran concierto de los Evans.

Antes de salir del cuarto soul me para y me dijo que no me volveria a dejar sola y me dio un calido pequeño y tierno beso en la boca lara despues salir tomados de la mano.

_Fin del capitulo! :3 que tal les parecio? odiaron al nuevo personaje que me invente de un momento a otro?! porque yo si xD bueno espero qye les haya gustado esta es la primer parte de la fiesta ya que estoy intentando que sean tres partes ya que quiero que sea genial jeje bueno pues nos vemos el otro viernes (Ya se que no es viernes) me atrase pero aqui esta, este viernes si intentare subir n.n bueno adiosito ya saben dejeb reviews con su opinion sobre la historia o el calitulo para mejorarlo n.n _

_SAYONARA! :3_


	12. Chapter 12: La gran fiesta parte II

_Hola chicos me extrañaron?! yo si u.u no pude subir cap. por que son entrega de trabajos finales y examenes y esta muy pesado pero volvi encerio perdonenme u.u bueno pues es lo unico por agregar, en aqui un capitulo mas de esta hermosa historia que apenas esta empezando._

_Soul eater no me pertenece lastimadamente pero algun dia se que tendre mi propios personajes e historia xD._

**Capitulo: 12 La gran fierta parte II**

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta aun tomados de la mano justo a tiempo, despues de un pequeño discurso de media hora por parte de los padres de Soul empezaron las primeras piezas en compañia de todos los integrantes de la familia, El padre de Soul, su madre, Wess y Soul.

Yo estaba parada frente a la puerta de cristal que daba al patio con la tipica copa con licor, despues de tres priezas juntos empezaron a tocar cada uno solo, Wess toco el violin al igual que el padre de Soul solo que distintas musicas, aunque igual de hermosas, despues paso la madre de soul con el arpa sonaba muy hermoso y por ultimo paso Soul con el piano tocando una de las melodias mas hermosas y mi favorita, lo supe cuando empezo a tocar las primeras teclas, inconfundible _"Corazon de niño" _sonaba perfectamente hermoso cargado de un sin fin de sentimiento que solo me recarge en la pared y cerre los ojos para disfrutar de esa magnifica melodia que era un concierto en vivo para mi, senti como se salian una pequeñas lagrimas y sonrei como toda una estupida al sentirme patetica y cuando abri los ojos solo lo vi a el, a ese peliblanco que en menos de medio año habia llegado a instalarse en uno de los mejores lugares de mi corazon, lo veia concentrado en las teclas del piano con su cara serena, como hacia ver tan facil tocar el piano y lo dificil que en realidad era, para cuando termino su majertuosa interpretacion se paro y dio las gracias para despues ir hacia mi y es ahi donde me di cuenta que no habia sido la unica que habia llorado.

Soul llego y me abrazo diciendome al oido que si lo habia hecho bien lo cual solo le conteste con un "Si" me limpio las lagrimas y fuimos afuera un rato a platicar hasta que llego la hora de la cena, ya eran las 8:30, despues de eso hubo un breve descanso para platicar y beber hasta que dio la hora del baile a las 10:00.

Soul fue por mi y me quito la copa de las manos.

-Me permite esta pieza señorita?- dijo estirando la mano

-Por supuesto caballero- le segui el juego y tome su mano que me condujo a la pista de baile, empezo a sonar la musica y empezamos a bailar junto cknon los demas, Soul me guiaba a la perfeccion, bailamos tres piezas y despues se empezo a despedir la gente asi que fuimos a despedirlos hasta que llego la hora en que se fueron todos.

Yo hiba directo al cuarto de Soul cuando me hablo su madre.

-Oh maka, Soul vengan- nos hablo.

-Si señora- dije

-Antes de que se vayan quiero tomarles una foto juntos, que se ven muy bien

-Ok claro señora

Me pare junto a Soul y me tomo de la cintura sonreimos y nos tomaron la foto, despues tomo otra pero ahora agarrados de la mano y despues nos mando a dormir.

Despues de cambiarnos de ropa y ponernos algo mas comodo nos metimos a la cama y soul me abrazo.

-Maka...Te amo-Dijo soul en un susurro pero provoco que me pusiera muy roja, y gracias a dios no podia verme.

-Emm...Soul etto, me sorprendio eso, hmmm... no se que decir-dije nerviosa

-No digas nada Maka, puedo esperar- me estrecho mas a el y me volteo la cara para darme un calido beso en la boca y despues otro en la frente.

Despues me volvio a abrazar y me dio las buenas noches, y asi dormimos hasta el dia siguiente.

_Les gusto?! espero y si u.u creo que es el mas corto jeje pero con los trabajos finales y los examenes todk se me complico aparte de que estoy a punto de reprobar una materia T.T pero are algo por no reprobarla o sera mi primer 5 en mis calificaciondes desde el kinder xD pero bueno no prometo cap nuevo para la sig. semana pero espero y pronto tenga oportunidad de actualizar, ya saben dejen reviews pliss n.n chao chicos, por cierto terminando este fic empezare otro jeje pero para que este acabe aun falta muchisimo xD bueno chao! :3_


	13. Chapter 13: Un día de paseo?

_Hola chiquillos eh aqui intentando cumplir el viernes xD ando aquí toda cansadita pero da igual n.n tengo buenas noticias :'D No reprobe de hecho salí muy bien a una décima de estar en cuadro de honor T.T (9.1) pero en fin sólo tengo que subir dos calf. y respecto a la otra historia estoy pensando mucho en volver a utilizar a Soul eater xD es casi seguro que sí n.n pero en fin después de mis choco-aventuras vamos con el capi de hoy n.n_

_Soul eater no me pertenece pero sí está historia y todas las que vengan_

**Capitulo 13: Un día de paseo?**

Me desperté y cheque el despertado de Soul, 9:15 ya era un poco tarde, vi a mi lado izquierdo y estaba Soul abrazando mi cintura , me le quedé viendo como dormía tranquilamente hasta que decidí darle un beso en los labios, el abrió lentamente los ojos y al verme sonrio .

-Buenos días maka-dijo

-Buenos días Soul, como dormirse?

-La verdad es que se duerme muy bien a tú lado- dijo y me dio un beso, este a pesar de ser dulce venía cargado de sentimientos que se lo correspondi inmediatamente.

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que Soul empezó a recorrer mi estómago, desde abajo del pecho hasta abajo selección ombligo, no tocaba nada pero aún así lo encaje suavemente y cuenta que estaba encima de mi.

-Que pasa?-pregunto

-pasa que tenemos que levantarnos o tus padres vendrán a buscarnos

-Tienes razón, levantemonos pero, no nos iremos hoy

-encerio?

-sí- dijo y se levanto dándome como ropa una faldita blanca y una blusa de tirantes verde limón-Ponte esto daremos un paseo

Le hice caso y me puse de pie convencida de vestirme así, una ves vestida así bbajamos a desayunar con sus padres y me felicitaron por lo excelente que había quedado todo la noche pasada.

Después salimos a un bosque atrás de su casa, era hermoso y parecía que era parte de la mansión y no lo dudaba , llegamos a un lugar después del bosque, se parecía muchísimo a la banca solitaria del parque en Death city sólo que este parque tenía árboles con florecitas rosas y en ves de haber un camino todo era ubicarse perfecto pasto verde bien cortado.

Nos sentamos ahí un momento a platicar, tenía una vista hacia un lago con un agua cristalina, todo se veía hermoso, me tomo de la mano y me jaló hacia adelante para ir a otro lado.

Me llevo a una pequeña cabañita que estaba junto al lago, al otro lado, donde resulto ser como un restaurante para la gente que iba de visita comiera afuera en unas pequeñas mesas de picnic junto al lago, ahi comimos unos cuantos sandwiches tipicos de jamon y queso amarillo.

Seguimos paseando cerca del lago platicando de lo ocurrido el dia anterios, toda la miraba con ternura ya que ibamos garrados de la mano, aveces Soul me abrazaba por atrás o se paraba para darme un tierno beso en la frente o os labios, a pesar de que no somos oficialmente novios nos comportamos como tal.

-Maka-dijo

-Dime Soul- le dije voteando a verlo

-Te gustaría...ser mi...novia?- dijo un peliblanco que se ponía tan rojo como sus ojos carmesi y me volvía aún más loca por el.

-Emm...Bueno Soul, pues la verdad es que, no se como decírtelo- le dije haciendo una pausa, estaba algo nerviosa y el peliblanco puso una cara de tristeza- Sí Soul sí quiero ser tú novia!- termine por decirle y lo abraze muy fuerte.

-Encerio Maka!?- dijo sorprendido lleno de felicidad volviendo me el abrazo-Pensé que dirías que no

-Quería asustarte un poco jeje-dije riendo un poco.

-Maka no sabes lo feliz que soy-me dijo repartiendo besos en todo mi rostro y terminando en mis labios, fue un beso muy dulce yo se lo respondi depositando todos mis sentimientos hacia el.

_Hasta aquí este capi, les gusto? espero y sí ya que no estaba planeado y pues bueno no tuvo mucho contenido pero sí algo de romance XD vamos dejen reviews vale, motivenme con sus palabras y bueno nos vemos después chaoo los quiero n.n_


End file.
